Typical positioning determining systems determined the position of objects in the order of feet and meters. For example, GPS is a system that locates objects geographically in longitude and latitude on a scale of tens of feet. There are currently no systems or technology available to allow a central controller to communicate with and determine the position of multiple remote devices in an economical manner and on a small scale, such as would be required for Robotic Gaming for example. The required positioning resolution is, therefore, finer than for many currently available technologies. At the same time, there are advanced position determination systems, however they do not use simple circuitry and widely available components and thus have a high cost.
For a two dimensional platform, position determination systems such as grid-pad systems or touch systems, such as used for stylus or mouse location, are not readily expandable to the task of locating multiple remote devices disposed on the two dimensional platform. Unfortunately, optical systems involving video cameras and array processing are not economical for this application either.
A need therefore exists to provide an economical position determination system for individually locating multiple remote devices on a two-dimensional surface.